Strange and Changing Times
by SingLikeYouMeanIt
Summary: A Niley romance, trailer inside. Miley and Nick broke up a year ago. What happens when Miley and Nick switch bodies? Will it bring them closer together or drive them further apart? Crossover with JONAS.
1. Trailer

Hey everyone! As promised here's the trailer for my new story, I'll have the first chapter up either tomorrow or by the latest Tuesday. Read and tell me if you like the idea!

**Note:** New user name: SingLikeYouMeanIt-kwacceber, previous user name:Kwacceber.

This is a crossover story between Hannah Montana and JONAS, but since JONAS does not have a category yet I'll have to keep it just in the Hannah Montana section.

* * *

**Strange and Changing Times **

**They were the couple that everyone loved **

_Shows Nick Lucas and Miley Ray Stewart hugging _

**But along the way something went wrong and Niley was no more **

_Shows Miley crying _

**A year later and neither Miley nor Nick are ready to move on **

_Shows Nick writing love songs knowing deep down they are still about Miley _

**There's just one problem... They hate each other **

_Shows Miley glaring at Nick at an award show _

**But what happens what something strange happens, and they end up in the other persons body **

_Shows Miley staring at herself in the mirror in shock as she realizes she's in Nick's body _

**They are forced to spend time together, but will it bring them closer? **

_Shows Nick and Miley smiling as they step closer together _

**Or will it drive them even further apart? **

_"I should have known better! Once a jerk always a jerk!" yelled Miley as she slammed the door _

**Find out in **

**Strange and Changing times, a Niley romance

* * *

**

Okay so I have a lot of fun plans for this story, I did see the idea of characters switching bodies in another Hannah Montana fic. a long time ago, but my story will NOT be a copy of the story I read. I can't even remember the name of the story... Anyways, I can't wait to start this story. My exams are all over so I'll have plenty of time to update. If you read my story 'Nobody is Perfect' and now you're thinking 'that doesn't look that good' I ask you to wait and read a few chapters, you might like it!

Changing User name btw:

SingLikeYouMeanIt-Kwacceber

xxx


	2. The Switch

Hi everyone, I'm so glad you like this story! Reviews are just the best!

Also, question for anyone in a community, If someone puts your story in their community but you don't want it to be there is there any way of removing it? See My other story Nobody is Perfect has been placed in SkeGavin's community of stories with real people/atrocious grammar, which I don't see as fair. I'm going to change Nicks surname to Lucas instead of Jonas but still, I had him as the character he played on Hannah Montana.

Anyway, On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hannah Montana or JONAS

* * *

_"Until you can live to co-exist without hate, forever shall you be switched" Miley read aloud._

_"__I have to call Nick__" she thought. However she didn't have her phone. She rooted around the room until she found Nick's cell. She dialled her own number trying not to think how weird this was. She was ringing Nick, most likely waking him up, to tell him he was in her body._

_"Things cannot get worse" said Miley aloud._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

Nick sighed contentedly in his sleep. He was awoken abruptly by a cell phone ringing.

_Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights,  
And the moon is the vibe from above,  
Skateboards here's our ride so pull on up,  
Everyone is waiting for us_

Nick stumbled out of bed and picked up the phone wondering why he set that song as his ring tone.

"Hello" he mumbled. He got a shock when he heard Miley's voice when he spoke, he was even more surprised to hear his own voice speak to him on the phone.

"Nick It's Miley, ok try stay calm but your in my body and I'm in your body" said Miley quickly. Nick walked over to the nearest mirror and screamed loudly. He dropped the phone and touched his hair, Miley's hair, her soft brown curls. He moved closer to the mirror and stared in disbelief.

"What the heck is going on in here?" asked Robbie Ray as he came into the room. Nick froze. He didn't know whether to try explain what was going on, he knew it would sound like he was going mad.

"Em...nothing!" said Nick as he ran into the bathroom practically hyperventilating.

"Okay, take a breath" Nick recited to himself. He looked over and saw the shower, showers always helped him relax. He grabbed two towels off the rack and turned on the water. He stopped suddenly realizing he would see Miley's body naked, for the first time. Sure they had dated for two years but they were young, they never got past making out.

"Just don't look down" said Nick trying to use all his will power as he pulled the top and shorts off. He stepped into the shower and turned up the heat letting the room fill with steam. He picked up a strawberry shampoo, it was beyond a strange experience taking a shower as Miley. He stepped out feeling slightly more relaxed. He dried his hair and then went to pat himself dry. He once again stopped trying to think of a way to do this without touching certain areas. He eventually just quickly dried himself, some areas were still wet but he refused to look down. He quickly pulled on the pyjamas and walked back into Miley's room. He picked up the phone he had dropped and dialled his own number.

"Nick thank god, all I heard was a scream, a thud and then the line went dead, I'm on my way over now" said Miley

"Yeah..I got a bit of a shock" said Nick.

"Go down and open the door will you?" asked Miley.

"Sure" said Nick as he closed the phone. Nick opened the door and went to go downstairs.

"Miles? Why were you screaming?" asked Robbie Ray.

"I..found a zit, sorry I overreacted" said Nick.

"Ok" said Robbie Ray suspiciously.

"Eh..Nick Lucas is coming over for a bit" said Nick. Robbie Ray looked over.

"You mean Nick the fucking idiot Lucas?" asked Robbie Ray.

"Hey I am not.. I mean Nick is not an idiot" said Nick.

"Just quoting you from last night bud, I'll be in the den if you need me" said Robbie Ray. Nick felt slightly hurt by Miley's words but he couldn't remember what happened last night, for all he knew he had been an idiot. The door bell rang and went to get it but Jackson stepped in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked who he thought was Nick but was actually Miley.

"Just, thought I'd visit, Miley said it was ok" said Miley looking over at Nick.

"Yeah I invited Mi-Nick over this morning" said Nick.

"You invited 'My Nick' over?" asked Jackson using air quotes.

"Ugh Yeah" said Nick as Miley walked in. They headed upstairs and closed the door. Miley felt slightly better being in her own room but she hated having to talk to Nick again.

"So...any idea how this happened?" exclaimed Nick.

"No, but this morning I questioned that out loud and the mirror in your bathroom fogged up and had a message, it said until you can co-exist without hate, forever shall you be switched" said Miley. She threw herself down on her bed and cuddled her favourite teddy bear Beary. Nick looked over at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Just strange to see myself cuddle a teddy bear" said Nick.

"Who cares, what are we going to do?" said Miley.

"Try not to hate each other?" suggested Nick.

"Ok, I don't hate you" lied Miley.

"And I don't hate you" lied Nick. Nothing happened and they looked at each other.

"Do we have to mean it?" questioned Nick.

"Looks like it" replied Miley.

"Do we tell people?" asked Miley after a moment.

"They'll think we're insane, we can't tell anyone, I can just imagine them thinking fame has driven us mad" said Nick. Hair fell in front of his face as he sat down.

"Ugh, I hate having long hair!" said Nick. Miley reluctantly grabbed a hair bobbin from her locker and motioned for Nick to sit in front of her. She grabbed a brush and went to tie it back.

"Wait why is my hair wet?" she asked.

"I took a shower" replied Nick.

"You what? You saw me naked!" she exclaimed.

"No I didn't, I didn't look, and how about we make it a rule, no one is to look ok?" said Nick.

"That will be kinda hard when we have to shower, go to the bathroom or get changed" said Miley.

"So what if it's difficult, no looking ok!" said Nick.

"Fine then" said Miley as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. She roughly pulled the brush through her curls.

"Ow! Take it easy Miles" said Nick.

"Don't you call me Miles, You lost that right two years ago" said Miley.

"Give it a break Miley, it was ages ago" said Nick. Miley blinked quickly not letting a single tear fall. They heard someone coming up the stairs and a knock at the door.

"Miles, what's going on? All I could hear from the den was a muffled loud conversation" said Robbie Ray. Miley went to respond but realized she couldn't, Nick had to. Nick looked over at Miley and then at Robbie Ray.

"Nick, was just leaving, right?" said Nick with a smile on his face.

"No I wasn't" replied Miley.

"Look Nick, if Miley wants you to leave you have to leave, don't make me escort you out" said Robbie Ray sternly.

"Fine, just give me a minute" said Miley.

"I'll be downstairs waiting" said Robbie Ray. Once he left Miley turned to Nick and glared.

"I hate you, you fucking bastard, making me leave my own house" she spat at his before leaving the room quickly. She left her house and started walking back to the Lucas household. She quickly found herself surrounded by some paparazzi.

"Nick why are you crying?" questioned one of them. Miley smiled, she was going to have some fun at Nicks expense.

* * *

Lots of Drama! What do you think? I thought I would use this chapter to show just how much their relationship has changed and how they hate each other, for now anyway!

If anyone can help me with that community problem please pm me or tell me in a review, I would be very grateful if you did!

Any thoughts, suggestions or constructive criticism is welcome!

SingLikeYouMeanIt

xxx


	3. Hate

Hi everyone, I'm so glad you like this story! Reviews are just the best! Also just a note, soon I'll be taking the Kwacceber off the end of my username so I will just be SingLikeYouMeanIt.

Also, question for anyone in a community, If someone puts your story in their community but you don't want it to be there is there any way of removing it? See My other story Nobody is Perfect has been placed in SkeGavin's community of stories with real people/atrocious grammar, which I don't see as fair. I'm going to change Nicks surname to Lucas instead of Jonas but still, I had him as the character he played on Hannah Montana.

Anyway, On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hannah Montana or JONAS

* * *

_"Until you can live to co-exist without hate, forever shall you be switched" Miley read aloud._

_"__I have to call Nick__" she thought. However she didn't have her phone. She rooted around the room until she found Nick's cell. She dialled her own number trying not to think how weird this was. She was ringing Nick, most likely waking him up, to tell him he was in her body._

_"Things cannot get worse" said Miley aloud._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 **

Nick sighed contentedly in his sleep. He was awoken abruptly by a cell phone ringing.

_Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights,  
And the moon is the vibe from above,  
Skateboards here's our ride so pull on up,  
Everyone is waiting for us _

Nick stumbled out of bed and picked up the phone wondering why he set that song as his ring tone.

"Hello" he mumbled. He got a shock when he heard Miley's voice when he spoke, he was even more surprised to hear his own voice speak to him on the phone.

"Nick It's Miley, ok try stay calm but your in my body and I'm in your body" said Miley quickly. Nick walked over to the nearest mirror and screamed loudly. He dropped the phone and touched his hair, Miley's hair, her soft brown curls. He moved closer to the mirror and stared in disbelief.

"What the heck is going on in here?" asked Robbie Ray as he came into the room. Nick froze. He didn't know whether to try explain what was going on, he knew it would sound like he was going mad.

"Em...nothing!" said Nick as he ran into the bathroom practically hyperventilating.

"Okay, take a breath" Nick recited to himself. He looked over and saw the shower, showers always helped him relax. He grabbed two towels off the rack and turned on the water. He stopped suddenly realizing he would see Miley's body naked, for the first time. Sure they had dated for two years but they were young, they never got past making out.

"Just don't look down" said Nick trying to use all his will power as he pulled the top and shorts off. He stepped into the shower and turned up the heat letting the room fill with steam. He picked up a strawberry shampoo, it was beyond a strange experience taking a shower as Miley. He stepped out feeling slightly more relaxed. He dried his hair and then went to pat himself dry. He once again stopped trying to think of a way to do this without touching certain areas. He eventually just quickly dried himself, some areas were still wet but he refused to look down. He quickly pulled on the pyjamas and walked back into Miley's room. He picked up the phone he had dropped and dialled his own number.

"Nick thank god, all I heard was a scream, a thud and then the line went dead, I'm on my way over now" said Miley

"Yeah..I got a bit of a shock" said Nick.

"Go down and open the door will you?" asked Miley.

"Sure" said Nick as he closed the phone. Nick opened the door and went to go downstairs.

"Miles? Why were you screaming?" asked Robbie Ray.

"I..found a zit, sorry I overreacted" said Nick.

"Ok" said Robbie Ray suspiciously.

"Eh..Nick Lucas is coming over for a bit" said Nick. Robbie Ray looked over.

"You mean Nick the fucking idiot Lucas?" asked Robbie Ray.

"Hey I am not.. I mean Nick is not an idiot" said Nick.

"Just quoting you from last night bud, I'll be in the den if you need me" said Robbie Ray. Nick felt slightly hurt by Miley's words but he couldn't remember what happened last night, for all he knew he had been an idiot. The door bell rang and went to get it but Jackson stepped in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked who he thought was Nick but was actually Miley.

"Just, thought I'd visit, Miley said it was ok" said Miley looking over at Nick.

"Yeah I invited Mi-Nick over this morning" said Nick.

"You invited 'My Nick' over?" asked Jackson using air quotes.

"Ugh Yeah" said Nick as Miley walked in. They headed upstairs and closed the door. Miley felt slightly better being in her own room but she hated having to talk to Nick again.

"So...any idea how this happened?" exclaimed Nick.

"No, but this morning I questioned that out loud and the mirror in your bathroom fogged up and had a message, it said until you can co-exist without hate, forever shall you be switched" said Miley. She threw herself down on her bed and cuddled her favourite teddy bear Beary. Nick looked over at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Just strange to see myself cuddle a teddy bear" said Nick.

"Who cares, what are we going to do?" said Miley.

"Try not to hate each other?" suggested Nick.

"Ok, I don't hate you" lied Miley.

"And I don't hate you" lied Nick. Nothing happened and they looked at each other.

"Do we have to mean it?" questioned Nick.

"Looks like it" replied Miley.

"Do we tell people?" asked Miley after a moment.

"They'll think we're insane, we can't tell anyone, I can just imagine them thinking fame has driven us mad" said Nick. Hair fell in front of his face as he sat down.

"Ugh, I hate having long hair!" said Nick. Miley reluctantly grabbed a hair bobbin from her locker and motioned for Nick to sit in front of her. She grabbed a brush and went to tie it back.

"Wait why is my hair wet?" she asked.

"I took a shower" replied Nick.

"You what? You saw me naked!" she exclaimed.

"No I didn't, I didn't look, and how about we make it a rule, no one is to look ok?" said Nick.

"That will be kinda hard when we have to shower, go to the bathroom or get changed" said Miley.

"So what if it's difficult, no looking ok!" said Nick.

"Fine then" said Miley as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. She roughly pulled the brush through her curls.

"Ow! Take it easy Miles" said Nick.

"Don't you call me Miles, You lost that right two years ago" said Miley.

"Give it a break Miley, it was ages ago" said Nick. Miley blinked quickly not letting a single tear fall. They heard someone coming up the stairs and a knock at the door.

"Miles, what's going on? All I could hear from the den was a muffled loud conversation" said Robbie Ray. Miley went to respond but realized she couldn't, Nick had to. Nick looked over at Miley and then at Robbie Ray.

"Nick, was just leaving, right?" said Nick with a smile on his face.

"No I wasn't" replied Miley.

"Look Nick, if Miley wants you to leave you have to leave, don't make me escort you out" said Robbie Ray sternly.

"Fine, just give me a minute" said Miley.

"I'll be downstairs waiting" said Robbie Ray. Once he left Miley turned to Nick and glared.

"I hate you, you fucking bastard, making me leave my own house" she spat at his before leaving the room quickly. She left her house and started walking back to the Lucas household. She quickly found herself surrounded by some paparazzi.

"Nick why are you crying?" questioned one of them. Miley smiled, she was going to have some fun at Nicks expense.

* * *

Lots of Drama! What do you think? I thought I would use this chapter to show just how much their relationship has changed and how they hate each other, for now anyway!

If anyone can help me with that community problem please pm me or tell me in a review, I would be very grateful if you did!

Any thoughts, suggestions or constructive criticism is welcome!

SingLikeYouMeanIt-Kwacceber

xxx


	4. Awkward

Okay guys I have to start by saying **how sorry I am**, I had a complete mental block. I was away aswell which meant I couldn't update, but finally here's the next chapter.

No one was able to tell me about the problem with communities...Oh well.

Oh and I just found out what the NJK award are after reading the new chapter of Mixing business with Pleasure by SMadxx(Great story, check it out), And I saw on the nominations that my other story had two nominations, that is so cool! So whoever submitted my story- Thank you!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

_"Look Nick, if Miley wants you to leave you have to leave, don't make me escort you out" said Robbie Ray sternly.__  
_

_"Fine, just give me a minute" said Miley._

_"I'll be downstairs waiting" said Robbie Ray. Once he left Miley turned to Nick and glared._

_"I hate you, you fucking bastard, making me leave my own house" she spat at his before leaving the room quickly. She left her house and started walking back to the Lucas household. She quickly found herself surrounded by some paparazzi._

_"Nick why are you crying?" questioned one of them. Miley smiled, she was going to have some fun at Nicks expense

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 3 **

Miley was awoken abruptly.

"Nick! What the heck is this?" said Nicks dad Paul angrily. Miley sat up and looked at the magazine on the bed. She noticed one cover story about Nick but gasped when she saw an accompanying headline.

"Hannah Montana is a lesbian?!" she read aloud "But I- Mileys not" she mumbled as she flicked through the magazine to find the article.

"Nick we don't have time for this, haven't you seen the article about you?" asked Nicks dad, He was seriously worried since it was a reputable magazine. Miley tried hard to conceal a smile as she read the article.

"Nick Lucas turns to drink and drugs to cope with his overpowering sadness after being rejected for a second time by Miley Stewart!" read the first line of the article.

"Oh, I wonder where they got that idea?" asked Miley innocently.

"I don't know but I'm going to go ring them now" said Paul. Miley heard the doorbell ring in the distance and she heard her own voice from the door. She stood up and saw Nick in her body storming towards her. He turned to his dad before speaking.

"Da...I mean Damn, stubbed my toe" said Nick quickly.

"Mr. Lucas would you mind if I had a word with.. Nick" said Nick slowly.

"Em, sure Miley, I'll be downstairs" said Paul as he left Nicks room. Nick rushed over to Miley.

"What the fuck have you done?" he hissed in her ear.

"What have you done?" retorted Miley "There's pictures of Hannah Montana kissing some girls hand!" exclaimed Miley. Nick looked confused for a moment until he saw the pictures.

"Oh, whoops, forgot I was in your body" he said carelessly as he sat down on the bed.

"You forgot?! How dumb are you? What made you forget? The blonde wig, the dress? The high Heels?" she exclaimed.

"God I'd forgotten how annoying you are, thanks for the reminder!" said Nick sarcastically.

"NICK!" shouted his dad as he stormed into the room.

"I just got off the phone with the people from the magazine, and you know who their source is?!" shouted Paul.

"No, who?" asked Nick. Paul looked over at who he thought was Miley. He then turned back to who he thought was Nick.

"It's you, they say they had video proof of you saying how heartbroken you are, and how you have turned to drink and drugs" said Paul.

"It must be a fake video right?" asked Nick. Paul couldn't help but wonder why Miley even cared.

"They said the video is on youtube in their account, I'm about to go check it now" said Paul as he left the room. As soon as the door shut Nick glared at Miley.

"What did you do!? God Miley why did you have to do that?" he asked as he flung himself back on the bed.

"You got my own father to kick me out of my own house jackass" retorted Miley as she read the article about Hannah Montana. She knew she would need some damage control but not half as much as Nick would need. Nick stood up and took out his iphone to check the video for himself. Once he finished he looked over at Miley.

"I hate you" he said simply as he left the room. Miley shrunk back, sure they hated each other but that glare, it was clear that he absolutely loathed her. Before she had a chance to collect her thoughts Joe and Kevin came into the room.

"Nick what have you done? That video, it's clearly you, but you don't sound like yourself at all" said Kevin.

"We didn't know you still liked Miley, but you can't have turned to drink and drugs right?" asked Joe. Miley looked at the two guys she used to consider older brothers in a way, sure she had Jackson but these guys were always supportive.

"I need some air, I'll be back in a bit" said Miley as she left the room. She headed outside quickly only to be met with about thirty screaming girls.

"_Shit, forgot that Nick is recognized no matter what, he doesn't wear a wig"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

That Night Miley sobbed herself to sleep, she had ruined everything and Paul had grounded her, well Nick was grounded but it meant she couldn't leave. She started to think about Nick and the way he looked at her, it still hurt, thinking back on the good times they had together. She thought of the message on the mirror, she was going to be stuck in Nicks body forever now. She rolled over and looked at the clock, it was one am. As she closed her eyes she heard her phone vibrate on the desk. The caller Id said it was Nick.

"Hello?" she answered wondering why he was ringing.

"Miley, look I couldn't ring anyone else, I've got your, you know the time of the month thing and I don't know what to do" he said quickly, he was panicking.

"So now you'll finally know what it's like" replied Miley bitterly thinking back on all the times Nick remarked on how annoying it was when girls complained about it.

"Miley please will you just come over here, you owe me after what you said to the media" he replied.

"Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes, meet me at the back door" said Miley reluctantly. She left the Lucas household quietly and walked to her own house. She pulled her hood up not wanting to be seen by anyone. When she got to her house Nick was waiting at the door holding a towel between his legs.

"_This is going to be so awkward_" Miley thought to herself. They went up to her room and she went to her wardrobe and grabbed a new pair of underwear and a pad.

"Put this on, and throw the towel out" said Miley. Nick nodded and quickly went to the bathroom. When he returned Miley handed him a glass of water and some painkillers.

"These will help with the pain" said Miley. Nick nodded and took them.

"You can wear that pad overnight, and during the day wear one of these" said Miley picking up a different pack "And change it every 4 hours or so".

"Thanks" said Nick awkwardly. They stood in silence until Miley spoke.

"I should go" said Miley. Nick nodded as she left. Miley walked down the stairs slowly but accidently knocked over a lamp on her way. Soon enough Robbie Ray was at the top of the stairs.

"Whos there?" he shouted. Miley started to run but tripped. Robbie Ray turned on the light and stared in shock.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" he demanded.

* * *

Ok not the best chapter but it's my third re-write of this chapter. I've got lots more drama planned, and if anyone has any specific awkward moments, let me know and I'll try work them in. Once again sorry for the long delay!

Review Pretty Please

SingLikeYouMeanIt

xxx


	5. Niley

Finally after the teen choice awards I have a bit of inspiration for this story. I tend not to write a chapter if it seems like work, my good chapters are written easily.

I love reviews, they make me smile!

I am so happy and relieved right now, I accepted my college course on monday! College is going to be great, all my hard work, stress and tears during the last year has paid off!

* * *

_"I should go" said Miley. Nick nodded as she left. Miley walked down the stairs slowly but accidently knocked over a lamp on her way. Soon enough Robbie Ray was at the top of the stairs._

_"Whos there?" he shouted. Miley started to run but tripped. Robbie Ray turned on the light and stared in shock._

_"Nick? What are you doing here?" he demanded._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4 **

Miley stood still trying to think of any excuse to be at the house.

"I...em.." she stuttered.

"I called....Nick" said Nick from the stairs. Robbie Ray turned around with a confused look on his face.

"And why would you do that? You hate him" said Robbie.

"No... actually we just got back together, I called Nick and he came over because I asked him" said Nick. Robbie turned to who he thought was Nick to clarify.

"Yeah, that's what happened" said Miley trying to register what had just happened.

"And you couldn't wait until morning?" questioned Robbie Ray, still a bit suspicious.

"Love can't wait until morning" said Nick trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay then... well Nick you can come over tomorrow, please go home for now though" said Robbie Ray.

"No problem, see you tomorrow Ni- ehm, something in my throat" Miley fake coughed "Miley" she finished.

* * *

The next day Miley sat in her room waiting for Nick to come out of the bathroom.

"Ugh I hate this, how do you put up with this?" asked Nick.

"I just have to" replied Miley simply as she handed him a hot water bottle.

"Thanks" replied Nick as he placed it on his lower abdomen.

"I called the magazine and I'm gonna do an interview with them, I'll say I wasn't serious about turning to drugs and drink, okay" said Miley as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Fine" said Nick not looking up. Miley sighed.

"Are we gonna be stuck like this forever?" she asked almost on the verge of tears. Nick looked up and felt saddened to see Miley like this.

"I don't know Miles" he replied. Miley looked over at him.

"You haven't called me Miles since..." she trailed off.

"Sorry, Miley I mean" said Nick.

"No it's ok" she replied giving a weak smile.

"I'm sorry I got you own dad to kick you out of your house" said Nick.

"I'm sorry I kicked you in the nuts that day of the party" said Miley. Nick smiled at Miley.

"I missed you" said Miley not realizing she was saying it out loud.

"I didn't go anywhere" he replied not noticing Miley blushing.

"I mean this part of you, the kind, sweet guy who stole my heart, no the jerk that replaced you" said Miley.

"Maybe I let fame get to my head" replied Nick, almost mumbling under his breath. A knock at the door interrupted Nick and Miley. Robbie Ray entered and walked over to who he thought was Miley.

"Night bud" he said as he gave Nick a half hug since Nick was sitting down.

"Night dad" said Nick.

"Nick, ten minutes and I expect you to be heading home" said Robbie Ray.

"Sure thing Mr. Stewart" said Miley. As soon as he closed the door Miley couldn't hold back tears. She missed her dad, his hugs, just talking to him. Nick leaned foreward and rubbed her back to soothe her.

"Hey, It's ok, see we're getting along, I'm sure we'll be switched back soon" said Nick.

"Yeah I hope so" said Miley as she wiped away her tears. They sat in silence for a moment before Miley spoke.

"Hey Nick, what's the best way to get rid of a boner?" she asked blushing furiously.

"A cold shower, plus thinking of things like your parents having sex, or stuff like that" replied Nick blushing too.

"Right.. thanks" replied Miley "Well I should go". She stood up and Nick did too. They walked down the stairs and stood at the door.

"Goodnight Miles" said Nick.

"Night Nick" replied Miley. Slowly Nick leaned in and pressed their lips gently together. Miley was taken aback but didn't stop Nick. Nick pulled back and smiled. Miley left quickly before she could say anything. Her hormones were going made and her heart raced.

* * *

Miley sighed happily and she got into the limo with Joe and Kevin.

"Dude why are you so happy? I haven't seen you like this in ages" remarked Joe.

"No reason" said Miley trying not to smile " Just glad the interview is over and that I've straighten this out". Kevin and Joe eyed his suspiciously but didn't say anything. Miley then texted Nick to let him know the interview went well. Nick meanwhile was at a Hannah Montana cd signing. He was used to cd signings, just not by himself, always with his brothers. He smiled when he got the text from Miley. When the signing was done he went home with Robbie Ray and rang Miley to check exactly how the interview went. He was relieved when he heard it was all taken care of. He himself had also clarified with the magazine that a simple kiss on the hand did not mean she was a lesbian and that he was simply being friendly with the girl. He heard the door open and Lily stomped in in tears.

"Lily what's wrong?" asked Nick while still on the phone to Miley.

"Oliver" she sobbed as she threw herself down on the bed. Miley heard Lily on the other end of the phone.

"Nick, I know you're not sure what to do, just get her some ice cream, let her talk, agree and disagree where appropriate but make sure you take her side on the argument, Lilys breakdown don't last long ok" said Miley.

"Ok, talk to you later" said Nick slowly. He did as Miley said and got ice cream and listened to Lily.

"Ugh boys are such idiots aren't they!" exclaimed Lily between mouthfuls of ice cream.

"Um, yes... boys are stupid" said Nick

* * *

**_Sorry, a bit of a short chapter, I think there will only be a few more chapters in this story, it was never intended as a long story. _**

**_Tell me what you think, I'm just not sure about this chapter... _**

**_SingLikeYouMeanIt _**

**_xxx_**

* * *


	6. A Broken Heart

I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter, Most of you found mileys question rather amusing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

_"Nick, I know you're not sure what to do, just get her some ice cream, let her talk, agree and disagree where appropriate but make sure you take her side on the argument, Lilys breakdown don't last long ok" said Miley._

_"Ok, talk to you later" said Nick slowly. He did as Miley said and got ice cream and listened to Lily._

_"Ugh boys are such idiots aren't they!" exclaimed Lily between mouthfuls of ice cream._

_"Um, yes... boys are stupid" said Nick. _

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Nick closed Mileys door and sat on the bed. Lily had finally left after tears, anger and a lot of venting. One thing Lily had said stuck in his head though. He didn't sleep well and when he woke up he found Miley in the room.

"Mi what time is it?" he asked wearily.

"7am, and you have school, well technically I have school" she said as she pulled Nick out of bed.

"Don't you have a tutor?" asked Nick.

"Regular girl remember, I'm not always Hannah or has that fact slipped your mind, now get dressed" said Miley. Nick stood waiting for Miley to leave the room.

"What? It's my body" said Miley.

"Fine" grumbled Nick as he went to the chest of drawers. He pulled of the pj's and put of the first bra he found, bright yellow with pink polka dots. He then changed into a white t-shirt and jean shorts. Miley stood their looking at Nick. She walked up behind him and snapped the bra on his back.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Nick.

"You can't wear that bra with a white t-shirt, plus that ones old, it doesn't even fit well" said Miley. She pulled the t-shirt off Nick and took off the yellow bra.

"Miley? You want some pancakes?" called Robbie Ray from the other side of the door.

"Um, no thanks" called Nick.

"You'd better be up and ready soon" said Robbie Ray "Don't make me come in there and get you up".

"NO no!" exclaimed Nick quickly "I'm fine". Miley suppressed a laugh as she picked out a white bra, she could only imagine what her dad would do if he walked in on them now. She put the white bra on Nick and clipped it at the back.

"Now, doesn't that look much better" said Miley. Nick slowly looked down, even during this week and a half he had never looked. Miley blushed as she realized she had told Nick to look at her breasts.

"Well Miles, it's a good thing I'm in your body right now" said Nick as he pulled the t-shirt over his head.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'd so have a boner now if I was in my body" replied Nick as he grabbed his bag and opened the door.

* * *

Miley climbed down the rope ladder from her own window and left the house without anyone noticing. She couldn't help but smile all day. Maybe she would have her normal life back soon. She waited at the Lucas household in Nicks room all day. She had texted Nick earlier asking him to ring when school was over, yet home time came and went and Nick still hadn't called. Two hours later her phone rang.

"Hey how was school?" asked Miley happily.

"Fine" replied Nick bitterly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Detention" muttered Nick.

"What? No, I've never gotten detention! ever! Nick!" she whined.

"Look will you just shut up for a second" Nick almost shouted. Miley winced back from the phone, the words felt like that all too familiar stabbing pain in her heart.

"I overheard two guys talking about you, let's just say it wasn't nice stuff, so... I punched one of them" said Nick. Even though Miley didn't like violence she was slightly touched that he stood up for her.

"Who did you punch?" she asked slowly.

"Some guy named Jake Ryan" said Nick.

"Nick" said Miley, her temper rising "You punched my boyfriend!" she shouted. She then hung up the phone and left the room, she wanted to go over to see Nick herself, a phone conversation wouldn't be sufficient.

"Nick?" asked Joe as he lingered in the hallway.

"What?" snapped Miley.

"Um.. were you on the phone? I heard you shout something about your...boyfriend?" asked Joe. Miley blushed furiously.

"No, I...I'm not, That was just rehearsing a play, and um... I play a gay guy" replied Miley struggling to find any plausible excuse.

"You know Nick, I'm always here for you, so if you need to talk, about anything, I'll listen okay" said Joe placing his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Uh... thanks Joe, gotta go" mumbled Miley as she raced out of the house.

* * *

Miley was soon at her house standing in her bedroom.

"What exactly did Jake say?" asked Miley.

"Before or after I hit him?" asked Nick calmly.

"Both" replied Miley.

"Well before, I heard him say to his friend, that he bet in a weeks time, he would have got you to give him a blowjob, then he and his buddy laughed, after, his said 'You little bitch' and then swore a lot" said Nick. Miley felt her anger slip away.

"Ok, well....thank you" she said eventually.

"Oh and you have detention for two weeks" said Nick quickly. Miley paused and then spoke.

"Joe thinks your gay... cause he heard me yell about you hitting my boyfriend" said Miley.

"Call it even?" said Nick.

"Sure" replied Miley. They were both silent for a moment until Nick spoke.

"You know last night, when Lily was venting about Oliver, she said something, she was saying how all boys hurt girls, and she mentioned something about what you went through, I just want to tell you I'm sorry, I never should have acted that way, or broken up with you on the phone" said Nick.

"Just don't break my heart again, it took a long time to put it back together" said Miley softly.

"I promise" said Nick.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know, Running out of ideas for this story, so maybe one or two more chapters and I'll end it, I see it as it's better to have a few great chapters, that many ok-ish chapters, know what I mean? **

**Review!! **

**Pwetty Please, come on I'm using toddler talk here! **

**SingLikeYouMeanIt **

**xxx**

* * *


	7. Pleasure

I love reviews, and when everyone adds this story to favourites or even better, adding me to favourite author!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or JONAS

**Definitely a rated M chapter**

* * *

_"You know last night, when Lily was venting about Oliver, she said something, she was saying how all boys hurt girls, and she mentioned something about what you went through, I just want to tell you I'm sorry, I never should have acted that way, or broken up with you on the phone" said Nick._

_"Just don't break my heart again, it took a long time to put it back together" said Miley softly._

_"I promise" said Nick._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6 **

Miley stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She had been out for a run, being in Nicks body she found that she had a lot more energy and jogging was always a good way to burn off some. The t-shirt clung to Nicks body. Miley decided since it was normal for guys to take off their tops while exercising she would do the same. Though it felt odd as if she should cover up, it was much better to not have that t shirt on anymore. Of course one thing she couldn't get used to was having to wear sunglasses and a hat everywhere and often being recognized. She was almost back at the house when she caught a glimpse of Nicks body reflected in a shop window. Nick didn't have a mirror in his bedroom or bathroom and Miley would hardly take off her shirt downstairs to look in the mirror. She was turned on by what she saw. Nick had muscles now, as well as a six pack. Unfortunately for Miley her reaction to the reflection had awoken a certain little friend.

_"Shit Shit Shit, ok think what did Nick say, em...imagine my parents having sex ew, my grandparents having sex, gross! Me and Nick having sex..."_ her mind wandered off. Her last thought had not gone unnoticed and her 'friend' seemed even more alert now. Just as Miley was at a loss she noticed her car pull up.

"Hey" said Nick from the car.

"Hey... do you think you could give me a ride?" asked Miley.

"Sure" smirked Nick noticing why Miley was eager to leave.

"In the car or..." he grinned.

"In the car" she replied and got in.

"And no more innuendoes got it?" she added. They soon arrived at the Lucas household but both Miley and Nick noticed the paparazzi waiting outside. Miley went to get out but Nick locked the doors and kept driving.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I don't really want a picture on a magazine of me with a boner so we're going back to your house for a bit" said Nick. Miley nodded.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they sat in Mileys bedroom yet nothing had changed.

"Miles just take a cold shower" said Nick.

"No, I've had too many of them" said Miley before clamping a hand to her mouth. Nick couldn't stop laughing.

"So now you see what it's like to be a horny male teenager" he grinned.

"Not funny" she replied.

"What if I pushed it down? Would that help?" she asked blushing.

"No, we had a deal, no looking or touching.. those areas" said Nick.

"Ugh how do you put up with it?" asked Miley.

"I just do...by jacking off" he mumbled the last part to himself but he should have remembered Miley had excellent hearing.

"Jacking off?" she asked "Fine, let's try that, anything would be better than this".

"No, no we had a deal" said Nick.

"Fine you do it then, it's your body" said Miley "Besides...it could be fun" she grinned. Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But... your dad, your brother, they would hear" said Nick eventually.

"Jackson's at work for another three hours and my dads having lunch with an old friend, he won't be back for at least an hour" she replied. Nick slowly took a step foreword, he then backtracked and headed for the bathroom. Miley watched with confusion as he returned with a old towel.

"This...get's messy" said Nick turning a shade of scarlet.

"Ok, so how's this gonna work?" asked Miley.

"I just don't want you to look ok, how about you put on that face mask on the dressing table" suggested Nick.

"Sure" replied Miley as she lay back. She felt Nick tug the shorts and boxers down. Next she felt a warm hand on her, on a part of this body that she wasn't used to having. Nick increased his pace and Miley felt the heat grow. She had done this to herself before, but this was completely different. Her breathing sped up as she reached her peak. It was familiar yet new sensation. After a few minutes she felt the clothes return to where they had been.

"You can take off the mask now" said Nick. Miley removed it and saw Nick looking awkwardly on the bed.

"I like that way better than the others" said Miley.

"Yeah...it's a good way to get rid of a boner" said Nick. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Miley was completely relaxed yet Nick was the opposite.

"Miley..I understand if you don't want to, but after that...well I'm horny, will you show me how to...satisfy that need?" said Nick as he stumbled over his words. Miley paused before speaking.

"You have to wear the mask like I did" she said.

"Got it" said Nick as he put the mask on an lay down.

"Someone's eager" said Miley as she got up and went to her wardrobe. She pulled out an old shoe box that contained a vibrator. She walked back over to Nick and tugged at the skirt and panties. She couldn't even explain how strange this was. She pressed the vibrator to her clit and turned it on. Judging from Nicks moans he liked this. She proceeded and increased the vibrator until Nicks breath quickened and he let out a long moan of pleasure. She let Nick relax while she washed the vibrator and put the skirt and panties back on.

"Ok you can take the mask off" said Miley.

"Wow" said Nick as he lay back on the bed and stretched "I really needed that".

"Just out of curiosity...how often do you usually..." Miley trailed off.

"Ehm...everyday" said Nick "You?".

"Maybe twice a week, girls aren't as horny as guys" grinned Miley. She put the vibrator away and sat back on the bed. She smiled at Nick and then gasped. On her mirror a message was being written.

"Nick look!" she exclaimed.

_"You two have done well, hate has gone away  
If you can live like this for two more days  
Then you will be switched back"_ read the message.

"Nick isn't that great, well it's creepy, but great!" said Miley.

"Yeah it is" smiled Nick. He reached out and hugged Miley.

"Everything can go back to normal" he said. He didn't notice Miley tensing up. The way things were, normal, meant she never saw Nick. Just as she was about to speak her phone buzzed.

"Oh, my dad got me on Wake up it's Wendy tomorrow, is that ok?" she asked Nick.

"Aw man, not her, she drives me mad, I'm sure you can cancel it right? I'm gonna go check my email" said Nick as he sat down at the computer. In that moment Miley was reminded of all the times Nick let her down.

"Sure" she replied "Talk to you later". Miley left the house quickly unaware of the awaiting paparazzi on the street looking for Nick Lucas. She ignored all questions and kept walking, glad that the sunglasses shielded her eyes. She decided at that moment she and Nick wouldn't have a future, sure he may have changed, been more caring, but deep down he was still the jerk who broke her heart, when they switched back things would go back to normal, just like Nick had said. He would only ever be a crush. Little did she know, Nick Lucas was falling in love with her.

* * *

I surprise even myself with the ending of each chapter sometimes!

Review Please :D

Love

SingLikeYouMeanIt

xxx


	8. Here we go again

I'm so sorry guys, I just started college two weeks ago which is so new and exciting, but I literally hit a wall with this story. I can only ask for your forgiveness for not updating by writing a new chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

_"Oh, my dad got me on Wake up it's Wendy tomorrow, is that ok?" she asked Nick._

_"Aw man, not her, she drives me mad, I'm sure you can cancel it right? I'm gonna go check my email" said Nick as he sat down at the computer. In that moment Miley was reminded of all the times Nick let her down._

_"Sure" she replied "Talk to you later". Miley left the house quickly unaware of the awaiting paparazzi on the street looking for Nick Lucas. She ignored all questions and kept walking, glad that the sunglasses shielded her eyes. She decided at that moment she and Nick wouldn't have a future, sure he may have changed, been more caring, but deep down he was still the jerk who broke her heart, when they switched back things would go back to normal, just like Nick had said. He would only ever be a crush. Little did she know, Nick Lucas was falling in love with her._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7 **

Miley woke up early that morning, it had been two days and she hoped to be back in her own body by now. She felt strange but looking around the dimly lit room she could tell it was Nicks room and that she hadn't changed back. Before she had a chance to feel disappointed a wave of nausea hit her. She ran to the bathroom just in time. She rested her head on the cool tile floor afterwards and realised why she felt strange. She had a sharp pain in her side.

"Mom!" she called out knowing that the mom she wanted wouldn't arrive, just Nicks mom. As she stood up slowly she noticed the clock said 5:07am. It was way to early to be awake. She heard footsteps and soon Nicks mom Sandy was at the door.

"Nick sweetie what's wrong?" she asked as she came and sat on the bed.

"I think I've a temperature, I feel sick and I've a sharp pain in my side" moaned Miley. Sandy felt her sons forehead.

"You are quite hot, I'm going to ring an on-call doctor" she said. Miley nodded and rolled over. After what seemed like hours the doctor arrived. By this time everyone but Frankie was awake due to all the noise. Miley couldn't help but feel like an outsider. She felt as if she was intruding on them. She tried to focus on answering the doctors questions and breathing shallow breaths so her side didn't her as much. It wasn't until she heard the mention of a hospital that she paid attention to what the family were saying.

"...Should go to the hospital" was all Miley managed to make out from their conversation. Joe came over and sat on the bed next to who he thought was his brother.

"You'll be fine man, they think you have appendicitis but sure you just need one quick operation" said Joe. All the colour from Nicks face drained.

"Is there anything you need?"asked Kevin. Miley had to take a few deep breaths before she could speak.

"Miley" she said slowly. Both Kevin and Joe looked a bit surprised but none the less Joe went to get dressed to go get Miley.

* * *

At 6am Nick was woken by Robbie Ray and Joe in his room.

"Miles, Miles wake up honey" said Robbie Ray.

"What?" Nick mumbled into the pillow.

"Joe's here, he has to speak to you" said Robbie Ray. Nick sat up quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Nick, we think he has appendicitis so he's gone to the hospital with my mom and dad, but he said he wanted you there" said Joe. Nicks expression matched Mileys when she was told about the hospital.

"Miles I know you're scared of hospitals, do you think you'll be able to go?" asked Robbie Ray. Nick didn't answer, he jumped out of bed and grabbed a few articles of clothing and ran to the bathroom. He was back in record time ready to go.

"Ready" he said. Nick himself wasn't afraid of hospitals, but he knew how much they scared Miley. Even when they had dated he never managed to find out why but he knew she needed him now more than ever. Nick left with Joe in his car. Nick was grateful that there was a hospital quite close by. Once they were in the hospital one of the Lucas brothers bodyguards met them and led them upstairs. They got to the room just as Miley was about to go down to surgery. Nick rushed foreword to her. Miley clutched his hand tightly terrified to let go.

"Will you walk down with me?" asked Miley.

"Of course" replied Nick, his eyes never leaving hers. Sandy walked down with them as well noticing how close the two were.

"I'm scared" whispered Miley.

"I know, but I'm here for you" said Nick as he leant down and kissed her forehead. At the door to the operating room a doctor stopped them.

"Only one person allowed in with the patient" he said. Sandy took a step back.

"You go ahead Miley" she said.

"Thank you" said Nick as the doctor handed him a gown and mask.

"Please don't leave me" said Miley as she looked up at Nick.

"Never" he replied honestly.

* * *

Later that evening Miley was resting after the operation and Nick was dosing on the couch next to her bed. When Miley woke up the bed felt un-comfy and hard. Yet she noticed something else. Her hair fell into her eyes and she brushed it away. She sat up and looked around. She saw Nick lying in the hospital bed. She rushed to the adjoining bathroom and looked in the mirror, she was herself again. She was Miley again, in her own body. She grinned and walked back into the room. Nick was still asleep, completely unaware that they had been switched back. She thought about how he never left her side, even sleeping on the worlds most un-comfy couch for her. She walked over and stroked his hair. Nick began to stir and Miley took a small step back. Nicks eyes opened and he saw Miley standing in front of him.

"Miley" he said.

"Nick, we changed back, isn't that great" she said as she stepped foreword. It took a second for Nick to understand what she was saying as the anesthetic was still wearing off.

"Yeah it is" he replied back once he understood.

"You never left me" said Miley.

"I promised" replied Nick. Miley leant down and kissed Nick. It was slow and sweet and Miley felt her knees go weak. She pulled back and grinned.

"So are we boyfriend/girlfriend again?" asked Nick.

"I think we are yeah" replied Miley. She heard the door open and her dad waked in.

"Dad!"she ran foreword and hugged him.

"You okay bud?" asked Robbie Ray.

"Never better daddy" she replied.

"What's got you so happy this early in the morning?" asked Robbie Ray. Miley blushed.

"Em.. Well.." Miley couldn't say that she was happy because they were going out again as she had always used that one to explain why she was at her house before. Nick spoke before Miley had managed to come up with a reason.

"I just told Miley I love her" said Nick.

"You guys aren't going to fast this time are you?" asked Robbie Ray.

"No daddy, I love Nick too" replied Miley. When Robbie Ray left to get Miley some breakfast Nick spoke.

"I do love you you know, I didn't just say it" said Nick.

"Same, I love you too" said Miley. They kissed again only to be interrupted by Nicks family and Frankie shouting "Gross!". Miley pulled back blushing.

"Here we go again" said Joe as he sat down.

"Huh, here we go again, I think I've an Idea for a song" said Miley.

* * *

Two months later Miley was on stage singing while Nick sat in the front row with his family.

_So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
is so addictive  
We're falling together  
you'd think that by now I'd know  
cause here we go go go again _

Miley finished the song and the crowd cheered.

"Thank you guys! I love you all!" she shouted as she left the stage. Nick met up with her backstage.

"Love the song Miles, I wonder what inspired you to write it?" he said the last part sarcastically.

"Very funny Nicky" she replied.

"I know, I'm absolutely hysterical" he replied as he smiled back at her.

"You keep telling yourself that" said Miley as she made her way to her dressing room.

"But you know you love me" said Nick as he sat down on the couch in her dressing room.

"I know" she replied as she kissed him.

The End

* * *

_**So I hope you guys liked it? Let me know, even if its negative I'd like to hear what you think. For my next story I'm thinking Camp Rock maybe?? I'll start that in a while, I've a bad cold at the moment so who knows I could write the first chapter tomorrow if I get inspiration. If you would like to read my next story don't forget to add to author alert! :) **_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**SingLikeYouMeanIt **_

_**xxx**_


End file.
